


Frie Eblem Fats: War Agenst Jak Pallers

by Sollux2Captor



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux2Captor/pseuds/Sollux2Captor
Summary: Ashley is ur normel studunt hoo hats jak pall! sudenly ,and opprotunty is present to hner to defete jak pallers and fre the world from eval! Htis is mi fist fanfic! NO FLAMMING! IF U FLAM UR A JAK PALLERSoory that i am bed at sumaries ples red tho i promes its god!!





	1. hosido's areval

**Author's Note:**

> Helo! Mi nam is ashley and this is mi fist fanfic! I alos postad thes on fanfucten.nat, i jus mad an ao3 acont and im exited 2 mak this!!  
> also jon mi discod sever!! https://discord.gg/CWs8fMA

Ashley locked out the widow of her classrom. She was bord as her teacher, ms. Sensei droned on about something she didnt care about.  
Suddenly her beast frend, Allison, passed her a note.  
THen ote said, did u hear???? Jeffry is a jak paller!!1  
Ashley gapsed, and ms. Sensei said, “Ashley, be quite!!  
Ashley looked down, blushing, and shyly said, “G-Gomenesai”  
Ashley locked at jeffry with his jake paul merchandice  
She wished she could throw up  
Suddenly, Ryoma walked in and stabed Jeffry. “Jak pallers must DIE” he said. Everyoen cheered and everyone who didnt cheer got shot by takumi  
Takumi said, “jak pallers must never be forgive….”  
Everyone looked Doki doki as pepole from hoshido (mi favoret sid in fire embolm fats because everyone in nohr is a jak paller!!!))  
I wached htem fitev the jak pallers adn sudenly i becam DARGON. I ate everyone they wer delicus  
Azura said, “woa! Its a dargon!!”  
Sakura locked over and said, “it must be ashley!! It Is Her Destiny to fite the jak pallers with us!!’  
Azura replied, “of course. It is written in book of boks that Ashley is destined to fight the jak pallers and defete jak pall himself…. And help us defete nohr, hte extreme jak pallers…”  
Everone gapsed accept the jak pallers because Ashley killed theme all.  
Ashley becam hummus again and sed, ‘im sorry i did that i just… the jak paller.s”  
Ryoma pointed out, “JEFFRY ESCAPD!!”  
Allison said, “ONo!!1”  
Ashley said, “its okay. Jeffry is hramles, he wont do anyting to hrut us.”  
Takumi semed unesy, as if he didnt belef Ashley.  
Ashley reasered hom, “Trust me. I bet up jeffry yesyerday and stol his lunc mony!!!”  
Takumi siged, and said, "Fine. I'll trust you... For now. You better not secretely be a jake pauler like corrin!!11" he said threateningly but Ashley wasn't sacred of him.  
“I mnot corrin, Decidueye. I sewer, i wold never be a jak paller.”  
Takum said, “fin. But u gotta hlep us wit hte jak palers”  
Ryoma noddeed and sad, “yes. Hte jake pallers and webos are all in nohr. We must defete them before they infec t the world and… and…”  
Sakura finised his sentensey, “becom jak pallers… were tge only pepole who will sytop the jak pallers… p-please help us.”  
ms. Sensei sed, “excus me, you are disrupting my calss!”  
Ryoma said, “we have a pas. We r here 2 take ashley home.”  
ms. Sensei said, “fine. But heres the homwork”  
Takumi riped up the homework and azura said, “no tim for thnat”  
Hten… Ashley was broth to hoshido and new that her jorney was begining  
She was gonna fit the eval jak pallers….  
I new i would defeate them. And hosido was gonna halp me.


	2. hte norhens atEK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ples dont flam i work vary hard on thes storay

In hoshid, Ashley was givne dargonstone and worked on trenning to fit the jak pliers. All the citizens lovd her instantly.  
“On day… u will hav 2 retrun 2 ur world”  
SUDENLY EXPLOSEN HAPENED AND HTE NORENS CAM  
They were lead by elsie whp had laffed evilly and killed people and stuff  
“HAHAHAHA US JAK PALLERS WILL RUL HTE WORL!! BOW DOWN!!!” elis sad as camilla killed people and they suffocated in her bobbies  
“Hahaha die in my bobbies, because im a jak plier who want to kill u and brig u back into jak plalers” camla sad   
“ONO!!!” Ashley sad. She locked at the hosidans bgut they wer ded!!  
She becam dargon and killed everyon in reveng!! But then she brot back the hosidans with her magak  
Sudenly, Jeffry cam back adn sad, “HELLO ASHLEY DID U THINK THAT U CULD GET AWYA WITH THIS”  
He brot elsie and camla back to lif and tok his lunc mono back  
Ashley scremed and startef to atek but they escapead  
Ashley locked over and everyone was fin  
They sad, “its ok ashley u trid ur best”  
But then hinoka screm, “THEY TOOK TAKUMI”  
“ONO!!!” evrion sed in unicon  
They new that theyd turn tacomeat into a jake palier and hed fite agents them they did the same to corn and Azura.  
“WE GOTTA SAV HYIM!!!” Ashley screm. Takymi may be men but he was stong but not stron enouf to stop the jak paul  
Evreyon ran 2 noer but the jak paller anthem playd a lot and they had 2 wer earmuffs to sotp the sond  
Ashley locked arund and saw corn. Ashley sad, “WHERE IS TAKMI, CORN??!?/1/1”  
Corn lafeed and sed “ill nevre tell”  
Azurs lafeed too adn sed, “but he is becom a part of the NUM,BER ONE FANBASE”  
Everyone gapsed and ryoma ran but then…. TAKUM APRED  
He lafeed and sad,” HAHAHAHA jon us!! We are hte numner on!!”  
Ashl;ey crid, “TEKMEU what did htey do 2 u!!!”  
Rakumi sayed, “the showed me the TRUF”  
Ryoma sad, “its too late we must leave before they turn us into jak plers”  
Ashley crid as she left noer , takmui had stoped so menny jak pallers.  
Ryoma sad, “dont woery. A litel bit of talyer swaft will turn him and azra back. We just need 2 get to htem.”  
Everyone else nodded.  
Ashley dried her teas and said, “ok. I got a buch of talier swuft. we just ned to captar them and get them to lisen to it and reliz that they r not trully jak pallers.”  
Ryoma noddeeed, “tats the spiret”  
EVeryone had 2 prepar, so they dont becum jeke paulers as wel.


	3. Rescuing tacomeat and agua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my frend betta red this storey and is a vary god betea reder!!

Rescueng taco and azra was nut goena b essay, ashley new. She had to tri tho.  
She devised a palm ad leeft for noer by herslef.  
She killed anyone in her path because they were in her wa.y  
She eventally fond takumi and he sad, “Oh hello ashley!! I got a atograf from jak pall!! Hes her in nohr todey!!!”  
She hten nocked out takeout and then started 2 lock for azera  
“Serry takumi, i have to do this.” Ashley sad as she locked for zura  
Wen she fond azur, azurea sad, “its k, i was only a spy. Im not relly a jak paller. But we hav 2 sav tacomeat before its too late and no taler swuft can sav him. Dont worry tho, i have the most powerful tayler swaft song”  
Ashley was happy and sad, “THANK U AZURA. Lets go!!”  
Sudenly, they bumped into camla who locked at them. “What r u doing with a loyel jak paller?” Camla sad  
Azara sang i new u wer trubble and camla’s bobbies melted. Camla scremed as Ashley (carryeng an unconshus takumi) and razor ran way. They new that camla neded tim for her bobbies to regenerate so they ran all hte way bak to hosido and takumi wok up  
“NOW!” Ashley scremed as Ryoma satred playin the most powarful tayler swaft song. It was…  
Lock what u mad me do!!!  
“I don't like your little games  
Don't like your tilted stage  
The role you made me play  
Of the fool, no, I don't like you  
I don't like your perfect crime  
How you laugh when you lie  
You said the gun was mine  
Isn't cool, no, I don't like you (oh!)  
But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time  
Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time  
I've got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined  
I check it once, then I check it twice, oh!”  
Sudenly, Teriyaki was melting and he sad, “U WILL PAY FOR UR BETREYAL!!!” as he dieded.  
Ashley yelled, “RYOMA STOP THE MUSAK!!”  
The musak sotped and Ashley locked at Azera who sad, “im so sorru… i didont thenk that itd be that powarful.”  
Ryoma sad, “its ok. Everyone makes mistaks.”  
Ashley crid as takumis gost appeareded and sad, “thank u for freeing me. It is bettre than bein a jak paller…” he sad as he fadeed away.  
There was a big funnyral and Ashley sad, “we must sotp the jak pallers.”  
Evrion noddeed in agrement.  
Tekami’s deth wuld nut be pontless.  
And nwo they new that no jak paller culd hadle lock what u mad me do. The hosidans had hte uper hane.


	4. Chooter fro: NEW MEMEBER + MYSTERIOUS PROFESEE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hop u pepole on ao3 r enjaying my storay. pepole on famfucten.nat kept flamming anf it mad me sad.  
> ples dont flam my storay sinc i worked so hard on it!!!

Evri1 was sad after takumis deth and everyone was crieng  
Ashley was cryin too until she smeled… a NOHRIAN  
That must b a jak paller she thout as she went outsid  
She was rite there was a nohrian adn probebly a jak paller!  
Ashley went out 2 atek and the persen who was out there was…..  
LEO!  
Ash;ey was abt to turn into dargon but leo sed  
"Hey Uh follow me on instagram and twitter XD"  
Ashley was confusion until Leo sed, "lol (emoji) XDDD I (emoji) am (emoji) not (emoji) jake pauler XD"  
Ashley sad, "oh ok do u wanna join us. Somon dieded and we ned somon elsa to jon us."  
Leo nodeed and sed, "k (emoji) lol (emoji) wyd (emoji)"  
Ashlye sad, "FITE AND KILL ALL JAK PALLERS" like eren jaeger talkin abt titens  
Leo said, "lol okay XD"  
Everyon was fin with this new addishun to the teem. Leo wuold mak a great teammate and all the jak pallers will be sotped  
Allison sed, "r u sure that we can tust him?"  
Ashley nodded and said, "yeah. Hes cool!"  
"Hes related 2 camla tho" Allison sad  
Ashley sead "i kno but hes not camla."  
Leo sad, "lol (emoji) im (emoji) ganna warn u, (emoji) camla's bobbies regenerate and (emoji) when (emoji) they (emoji) do (emoji) they (emoji) get (emoji) bigger (emoji)"  
"ONO" sad everyone in the room. "Shell come back…"  
Sudenly Allison sad, "Karkat is coming soon…. KARKAT."  
"Is karat on our sid?" Ryoma sad  
Allison nodeed, "in mi heart he is on our sid and wil alwas be. Karkat is gonna halp us. But it is misterus becuz idk what karkat means. It means someting but idk wat. But he is prophecy to fite with us!"  
Evereon sad, "ok"  
leo sad, "this is so wild (emoji)  
Everone trid to find ut what karkat ment but they dint. Its ok tho, if he arrev at lest he is not a jak paller.  
And now leo is on our sid, so we sellybratted by killing jak pallers and eating cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRETUND LEO HAS EMOJIS IN HIS SPECH OK?


	5. celpons, grop chet, nils and oden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDAT: I AM FOXING THE CHATPERS TO B CONSASTUNT WITH THE STROY ON FAFACTAN.NUT

It had ben abot a wek seance Leo jonaed the team. He was confermed to nut b a jak paller, becus he lesen to tayler swaft wit us.  
Son, ashley decreeded, "We ned to kep in contat. Giv me all ur phon numbers and ill mak a grop chet"  
"Ok" sad everon and then ashley mad a grop chat  
Larry ((A/N THIS IS ROYMA)): woa!11!  
EmojiMovie ((A/N THIS IS LEO)): How convenient  
ASHLEY ((A/N THIS IS ME)): ikr!11!  
Azura ((A/N THIS IS AZERA)): cool  
SQFK ((A/N THIS IS SAKURA)): helo!1!  
ASDFGHJKL ((AN THIS IS HINPKA)): its mme  
Allison ((A/N THIS IS MY BESTIE XDD)): i sens iy,,, KARAT IS ABOT TO JONAN!  
Sudenly, somon jonned!  
Karat: snorkpalop. Binklejag  
EmojiMovie: Hello, Odin.  
Karat: DAGDAG! Kudafunorp parade!  
And hten somon elsa joneid as well!  
Thiccbih: i lived bitch  
Karat: TORLUM?!1!  
EmojiMovie: What a surprise, considering you died when you decided to lick Camilla in an attempt to figure out what she was. There are some things that are too powerful for us to understand, Niles.  
Thiccbih: ur rit.  
Karat: badipsa frooby noop. Perbadex. Kolapadoop defenestration slorbacork XD  
ASHLEY: ODIN UR RITE. we shold order sum pinapple pezza! Only jak pallers dot lik pinepple piza  
So everon ordeered pineplle pizza. be4 etting it, nils had 2 lick it to mak sure no jak pallers poisoned it (he is immun to poison he is like remu from ratatoey esept he detect thins by lickign them)  
And everon ate it bc it is a god meal.  
"Kalorpadorp wivelsfield snarpadoofle?" Odun aksed.  
Leo nodeed ad sad, "ye (emoji). Hang (emoji) on tho gotta (emoji) do sometin XD"  
"(emoji) (emoji) (emoji) (emoji) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" niles sad  
Leo replid, "its (emoji) improtamt XD i sewer (emoji)  
Leo then waked into his rom where he had a shrin to gene from the emoji movie  
Leo grabed a pen and stabbed his slic of pinappl petra wit it and put it neck to a apple.  
Sudnely the romo was on fir. And gen apparel.  
Geen sad, "thank u for hte offering. I shall grent u a wis"  
Leo smild and sad, "ok XD. i wish (emoji) for takumi (emoji) to com back (emoji) anf aslo (emoji) he is nut a jak paller XD (emoji) bcuz everone (emoji) misez hom XD (emoji)"  
Genr nodeed ad sad, "ok"  
The firer was gon and sudenly takumi was there and aliv. He wok up and sad to leo, "what happen who ar u"  
leo sad, "be4 i (emoji) tel u (emoji), u gotta falow (emoji) me on instagran and twettr XD"  
CLIFHAGNER! TO BE CONTENU!


	6. Evolveyd Camla + RELATUNSHAP BETWEN TWO MEMBRANES???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mikal is mi frends oc!! shotout 2 him!! hes on fanfectian.nat, hes called makotosawimp and hes writtin a vary god fanfic!!

Leo waked out of his romo with somon Ashley recognizd. It was….  
TAKUMI!  
"OMG takumi ur aliv?!1/!?" Ashley sad surprisingly  
"Leo brot me bak 2 lif" Takumi sad  
Leo was abot 2 say somting to takumi but sodenly the groond shaq and elsie, camla, and jeffry wer outsid palying its everyday bro on a gaint radio.  
We coldnt fitte htem or go near their jak pall or we'd become jak pallers. Or wed die like takumi did when he lastened to lock what u mad me do when he was a jak paller, because its everydat bro is there most powarfol weppon.  
We sat insid and we thot we wold di.  
Allison sad, "OMG CAMLA'S BOBBIES R… BIGGER?!"  
"She evloved…" Ryoma sad  
"WE'RE ALL GANNA DIE IN HER!' Sakura paniced and azura and hinoka wer cring.  
odan sad, "MOPADOP! SLORPNORF!"  
Nialls sad "(emoji) (emoji) (emoji) (emoji) (emoji) (emoji) (emoji) (emoji) (emoji) (emoji) (emoji) (emoji) (emoji) (emoji) (emoji) (emoji) (emoji) (emoji) (emoji) (emoji) (emoji) (emoji) (emoji) (emoji) (emoji) (emoji) (emoji) (emoji) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)™"  
Takumi sdad "i cant belev i dieded and cam back 2 lif only just 2 die agen"  
Sudenly it was lik eren and miksa from atek on titen accept it was just leo and takumi.  
Leo sad, "Ever (emoji) since i (emoji) heard of you (emoji) i thought (emoji) wow if he (emoji) were still alive (emoji) i'd totaly date hom. (emoji) so i brought u back from (emoji) hte ded (emoji) XD."  
Takum gapsed, "leo wat does this men?"  
Leo replid, "it (emoji) means... i (emoji) luv (emoji) u XD. And I (emoji) wanna go out (emoji) w u (emoji). Evan tho we (emoji) r abot (emoji) 2 die rn XD."  
Leo hten kised Nyakumi and they were boyfrands now.  
As we thout we wer ganna die becuz of evolved camla, somon kyled jeffry in on hit by chopping of his hed.  
Jeffry sad, "even tho im dad… the jak pallers wil win." and hten he ded.  
The person who killed jeffry brock the rado and sotped its every day bro  
It was…  
Ashleys frend, Mikal!  
Mikal is a fiter who hats wimps. He is on of Ashley's beast pals.  
Camla scremed and sudenly puled an ax and her dargon out of her bobbies and went after Mikal, who hit camla all the way back to nohr.  
Elsie scremed and sad, "RETRET!" and ran awya.  
Ashley sad, "ho can we ever repa yyou Mikal?"  
Mikal replid, "let me fite wit u guys. U h elped me defet so manny wmips, so i want to help u defet the jak pallers!"  
Everyon sad "ok" (Leo and Takumi were holdig hands)  
Everyon sellybratted the victory, leo and tacomeme's relatunshap, and mikal joining by etting pinappl pezza and happymeals as we lastened to tayler swaft.  
We had a god day todat, but we new that there was still mor 2 do.  
But with mikal, it will b a lot esier.


	7. NEW VILLAIN + TAKUMI GETS CAPTORED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mi frend is relly improveng as a betta reder, dont ya thunk?

Ashley sat in her rome, writing in her dairy.  
'Everythin is goin gr8 so far'  
Sudenly her phon got a notifcaton and she checkd it  
Squidward: THERE ARE PEPOLE TRING TO KOLL M  
Larry: TAKUMI? R U OK?  
ASHLEY: ono! We got to sav him!  
Evil-Chan: HAHAHAHAHA u will never sav him! Mi frends captared hom! Adn they plane to kil hom if u dont get hear in tome.  
ASHLEY: BUT Y?  
EvilChan: because. hes. Nut a jak paller!  
ASHLEY: hes alwas holdin hanes with leo tho how did u get just Takumi?  
EvilChan: we canot kidnap norans becaus they hav imunty to jak pal and evrithin els!  
ASHLEY: stop bean a mena idoit!  
Karat: Lak palogasnop….  
ASHLEY: He WAHT?  
Thiccbih: we gotta folow aftr hom  
ASHLEY: Ur rite. Lego cant take on all of thos jak pallers evan if hes a norhian  
Ashley lagged of her pone and locked out of the widow of her bedrom. There she saw leo ranning away, probly to go after whoever evalchan is in ordr to sav Takimu.  
"LEO! SOTP!" Azra sayed. "Ther are 2 manny jak plers for uto tak on. We mast go wit u.  
Leo sad, "Hurry (emoji) up (emoji) then XD!"  
Lego jamped on his hoarse and it started ranning to ware evalchan was holden takumi prasner. Everyon elsa falowed.  
Evil chan sitted on a char facin away frem us. Takumi was loked in a cag becas he is a prisener. Lego jumpeed of his hoarse and runned to Takumi and opend his cage and Takumi gotted his bow.  
"Reval urself evalchan! Ashley shooted." Ashley shooted.  
Evilchan lafeed and turnd arond her char. She was…..  
TIFFANY!  
"ONO!" Allison shotted, "Its Tiffany!"  
"Yes it is me, Tiffany. I am a jak paller. Alslo i am the prittest gurl in schol and supper popaler!"  
Tiffany is a jak paller who stol Ashley's popalerity. She always wanted Ashley to experence desper becaus Tiffany is a jak paller so she hats Ashley and her frends. But Tiffany is evul. She also told Jeffry that Ashley was tranning in Hoshado with lego, nails, owan, allison, and the hashidens. Also Tiffany has way mor frands than Ashley and they are all jak pallers. Also Tiffany and all of her frands r all HIPPOCRATES!  
Tiffany sad, "Oh Ashley, dont u relise…. I hav an entir arm and… I CAPTARED TALYER SWOFT!"  
":O" Said everyone, as Leo huged Takumo becus he missed hom when he was ceptard.  
Butten Ashley jumped up and so did Mikal and then they both tok ut Tiffany and baneshed her 2 nhor and safed talar swit.  
"Thank u so muc" talyer sad.  
"God jab mikal!" Ashley sad and Mikal sad, "Tiffany is is mena and a womp! Evan mor of a womp hten nagei and chero and ishmary combinned!"  
"Thats wimper than grog heflo, he arthur of dairy of a wippy kod" Ashley sad  
But menwhel, Tiffany was temming up wit Camla and Elsie as she lafeed evally. Corn was also their bean a jak paller. And Tiffany's frends were ther. As log as Tiffany was the prittest and veru popaler, then shell never trully be sotped.  
Also garon and iago were they're but who cars about them lol.  
Anyways bak 2 ashley  
Taylar Sweat was performing as we all ate happymeals (leo and takumi wer eating there happymeals neck 2 each otter bc they are datting)  
Tiffany wont mak Ashley loss hope. Noting woll.


	8. STEPHANIE (tiffany’s mom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so mi frend sad i forget abot sum guy nam xanger?? ho is htat? it dosent matter XD i adeed hom in htis catper.

Ashley was etting diner with the hosidans, allison, nialls, owain, laslow, selena (ONIGO AND SEVERA GOTTED THER AFTER TIFFANY'S DEFET), and lego. Leo and Takumy wer satting neck 2 each odder becaz they r datting ok. It was god diner and hten Allison ask, "who want 2 watch huger gams?"  
"ME" Sad everon (leo was satting next 2 takumi in the levingrom)  
They stated the tevelision and we were gona wach the hugner gams but then… THE TEVE WAS SUDANLY STATAC. AND THEN STEPHANIE APEAR!  
"WHAT DID U DO 2 MI DAUGHTER, THE QUEN OF NOHR" Stephanie aksed  
EVERON GASPED  
"But Tiffany wasnt even in nohr!?" Selens said tsunderely  
"But now shes the queen of nohr… sStephanie said also i killed takumi lol XD"  
Leo then locked next to him and it turns out that stephanie had put hedphons on takumi and they wer playing its everday bro. Mikal hten crusheyd the headphons stopen its everdau bro. But takumi was daed alredy.  
"NO (EMOJI) XD" Leo shoutsed and he then he cries and while he is cruying he talls Stephanie, "i-i… ill kill u"  
Sudanly Stephanie apared and Leo hten got ut his tom and killed stephan. He was kinda lik Levuo from attaj on tit when isaball and forlan dieded form the titanic.  
Stephanie ded and Leo crid. "No (emoji) ples (emoji) not (emoji) tacomi.. XD"  
"Lego im so sorry" Corin sad. O ya corren is heer now. "I wis i relized erlier, but i am nut a jak paller. Also i could hav sotped stephanie but i didont and takomis deth is my falt now i fell bad becass im coren and i fell bad abot everthing" corn sad.  
"Its ok cornin, at lest Stephanie is gon." Ryoma sad. (Leo was stil crayon)  
"I (emoji) lovd (emoji) hom XD…." lep crid.  
"And now… Tiffany is the queen of Nore… What do we do?" IniLaslow sad sacredly.  
"Kalapadapdorp…." Owain sad….  
Lazlo crid.  
"Its ok u guys… Wecan tak them on wit da powar of frandshop!" Ashley sad  
Sudenly, Tiffany, Camla, and Elsie appered. Xanfer alos was their buthe evaporated.  
"ONO!" Everon sad, praparing for a fit.  
Also hte enter norhan armi was thar and sudenly Ashley saw the hotist noran arond. It was….  
Silas!  
"Hey ther hoti" Ashley sad wile everon was fiting "wana jon my sid adn not b a jak paller and b mi bofrand?" Ashley assed  
"Ok" silad sad and then was Ashley's bofrand.  
Anywats bak 2 da fit  
Even wit silas on thar sad, Ashley new that itd takalot 2 bet them.  
Wil the jak pallers win, or wil Ashley and her freds bet them?  
TO BE CONTENAD


	9. The Battel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shotot 2 mi frend Elliot who is gana be a part of this famfic nao!! U rok!!  
> Also thanks 4 da god revews!! i hop u get god gifts 4 crisams sinc dats cumin up. mary crisams to everon but JAK PALLERS!!

Ashley had becum a dargon 2 kill tiffany as everon elsa was krillin the otters. Leo and Takumi wer fitting togetter becas they r daytten.  
Son it was juts camla.  
“Hahahaha u canot defet me!” camla sad  
Sudenly somon ridding a dargon cam in. He hit camla and camla’s disges wared off.  
It turns ot that camla is..  
JAK PALL!!!  
“ONO” Everon sad. Jak Pall sad, “Ono mi dusces!! Retret!!”  
Elsie then realezed that she neded 2 tak of her desgus as wel. She turnout to b…..  
TESA BROKS  
the jak pallers retret ad the hosedans win  
Leo hten knel 2 da grond and puled ot a ring and sed   
“mary (emoji) me (emoji) takumi XD (emoji) youll never (emoji) have 2 (emoji) b alon XD (emoji) I (emoji) wuv u XD (emoji) and thats all I (emoji) relly kno (emoji) i (emoji) taked 2 ur (emoji) dad XD (emoji) go pic ot (emoji) a whit (emoji) dres (emoji) it's a wuv storay XD (emoji) bby just (emoji) say yes (emoji) XD” lego sed, propessing 2 tacomeat.  
Takumi GASPED and sad, “yes, Lego. I woll mary u!!”  
“yay” leo and takumi sad in unicon (AN: DAT MENS AT DA SAM TIME))  
SUDENLY THAR WAS AN EXPLOSIN  
And Brittany appear!! Brittany is the hed cherleder and Tiffany’s evan worser bes frand.  
“Hey Ashley Hows It Goinf?” Brittany sad.  
Ashley replid, “BRITTANY WAT R U DONG HER?”  
Brittany sad, “Tiffany wanted me 2 b hear 2 mak u mad bc u wont apologas to me and Jeffry.”  
“JEFFRY IS DED Ashley sad.  
Ryoma then sad, “omae wa mou shindeiru” and he stabed Brittany and Brittany ded.  
Ashley sad, “anyways, who ru?” she assed the boy who reveled camla to be jak pall.  
“My nam is elliot and i wana jon ur tem” Elliot sad.  
“Ok” everyon sad. (leo and takumi r makkin theyre wadding planes)  
Everon decided to eat buger kin becas it is a god plac 2 et. we hade a god tim, now that we new who jak pall and tesa broks wer.


	10. TRACTOR TAN: Amebos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ROBEN IS A DUD AND SO IS COREN BTW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dis caterpillar isnt exactly canon becas it was a recost form mi frend. i tink dis is caled filler or somtin???? whatevre XD. ANYWATS, i hop u enjoy. da storay wil contenu neck chapta!!

It was a pecfal day wen sudenly paypal appered.

They war the amebos!!!!

Roban, lucana, ich, maerth, and ray!!!!

Maerth ranned at Ashley with his sore but ashley kolled hom in on hit

“Sara… ill always lov u… im sorey that i let the libruls do this…” Maerth sid as he ded.

Everon els cam out and then atecked

Rovin was going for Takumi, but he dogged teh hit and yellowed, “SOMON HIT ROBAN 4 ME”

“XD Ok (emoji) bby ;) <3” Lego sid, blisting magak at Roben (who is a GUY BTW) so Roban woldnet hit Tacomi with his magak. Also takomi shatted icke with is bow but icke didnt dy so Allison had 2 koll hom.

Lacana and Ray and Roban and Maerth war stall alev and Ashley haid to becom dargon in oder to hot them. But they wer 2 stog and ICke also cam bak.

Takumi than ran into a car and began drifting as the invosobel pepol started 2 sing takumi form initel d

"Are you ready to fly

Takumi-takumi woa woa woa

You got to be a star

Take on me-takumi

All the time

You put the fire on me"

They sagn as takumi kolled Maerth and maerth sid, “Im sorey sara… but i was a librul the hole tim….”

Maerth ded

Ashley kolled lucena and ray, and Icke was facking Royma. Ryima then stabed Icke and icke ded.

Everthin was okey agen and also i forget to menton this but silas went 2 ashley’s school and was the nickelback of the fetball tem. Tthey hold hands bc they r datting and in lov.

Spekking of datting and in lov, leo and takumi went on a dat 2 rad lobstar and did stuf that boyfrands do be4 they get marred

 

Everthing was ok again. For now…..


	11. TEH WODDING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lego and Takumi get mared!!

Lego and Tacomeat wer geting rady for there weding and everone was happay for tham  
Ashley ran into da plac where tha waddeng was taken place and Lego was alrady their.   
In the crow, Royma was cryin becas he cris at weddongs  
Azurea was songing and then tTakumi waked in and then someon sad, “do u wamt 2 b mared Lego?”  
Leo sad, “I (emoji) do XD (emoji)”  
“Wat abot u takumi”  
“I do”  
They kised and now theyre marred and everon ate happymeals at peza hat to celebret.  
Sudenley, Brittany appaerd and sad, “SRCEW YOUR WADDING, IM GONNA BATTAL U”  
Sudanly it was battle!  
“During (emoji) mi (emoji) an (emoji) Takimi’s (emoji) waedeng???? XD we wall (emoji) stop u (emoji” Leo sid and then we battaled and Brittany haid 2 retret.   
Aftar thot, Ashley and Silad went on a doble dat with Lego and Takume.  
Also Jak Pall attacked but he also had 2 reterat becas he was on a dargon and Takumi is an arcer and arcjers bet flears.  
Ashley went bak into her rome. Wat an evantfol day.  
Butthan menwhil Lego and Takumeme wer in the depprealms  
Tats when they fond ther kids, Forrest and Kiragi.  
“Helo (emoji) dads XD” Forest sid.  
“Com (emoji) on (emoji) son wer (emoji) gonna go (emoji) fit jak pallers XD” Leo sid  
“Ok (emoji) XD” Forust sad.  
Takumi sid, “Kirgai com on wer gonna defet the evul jak pallers”  
“K” Kirdgi sid.  
So Kiragi and Frorast jonaed the tem and left the peperelms.   
Ashley went bak into her rome at the end of the day. Allison was alrady ther bcus they r best frunds and bestes shar romos.  
Wat an evantfol day.


End file.
